Articole de presă despre MISA, adunate în anul 2007
Articole de presă despre MISA, adunate în anul 2007: * Comunitatea evreiasca l-a acuzat pe Bivolaru de antisemitism, 07 ianuarie 2006, Adevărul, preluat de newspad.ro, copie, copie2 * In cazul Gregorian Bivolaru, Macovei nu considera ca s-a antepronuntat, 9 Ianuarie 2006, Curentul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * LUI GURU BIVOLARU II E DOR DE MADALINA, 24 septembrie 2005, M.N., Ziarul, preluat de ziare.zaraf.ro, copie, copie2 * Opinia unui mare yoghin: "Ceea ce se face la Bivolaru nu este Yoga!" , 30 octombrie 2002, Laszlo KALLAI, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Miscarea Yoga, astazi , 24 noiembrie 2005, Gabriel ANDREESCU, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Practicarea profesiei fara drept la MISA , 5 aprilie 2004, Adina ANGHELESCU, Razvan SAVALIUC, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Adeptii gurului se învârt în jurul adevãrului si ajung în anticamera iadului , 20 februarie 1995, MARIO SORIN VASILESCU, mail-archive.com, copie, copie2 * Umbra lui Bivolaru la Braşov, 02.10.2007, Camelia ONCIU, Monitorul Expres - Brasov- joi, 11octombrie 2007, Monitorul Expres, copie, copie2 * Guru Bivolaru va fi citat la urmatorul termen din proces prin Posta Romana , 13 Oct 2007, Cristian Stanescu, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Mi s-a facut scarba, 22 septembrie 2007, Ovidiu Zara, Atac, copie, copie2 ---- * TRUCAJE VIDEO IN PERCHEZITIILE MISA, 28 februarie 2006, MIHAI NICULESCU, Ziarul, preluat de ziare.zaraf.ro, copie, copie2 * Reginele lui Bivolaru, 18 iunie 2007, Ziarul, preluat de stiri.rol.ro, copie, copie2 * Din indepartata si friguroasa Suedie, Gregorian Bivolaru isi cheama adeptii la jocuri sexuale , 30 Mai 2006, Dan PAPIJ, Gazeta de Bistrita, copie, copie2 * MISA - indobitocire, pornografie si prostitutie, 22 mai 2006, Dan Papij, Buna ziua, Ardeal, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Un conferentiar de la UTI, guru al sectei MISA la Iasi, 22/03/2004, Marinela RATA, Catalin STEFANESCU, Ziarul de Iaşi, copie, copie2 * BIVOLARU RUPE TACEREA, 06 mai 2004, DANIEL GORGONARU, Ziarul, ziare.zaraf.ro, copie, copie2 * Bivolarii sint frati de tata, 30 Martie 2004, Grigore Cartianu, Christian Levant, Ionel Stoica, Evenimentul Zilei, copie, copie2 * Chiar nu au de gand sa se sesizeze Politia si Parchetul impotriva lui Bivolaru? , 30 octombrie 2002, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Bivolaru şi 47 de instructori MISA, acuzaţi de trafic de persoane şi crimă organizată, 13 iulie 2006, Adevărul, preluat de stiri.acasa.ro, copie, copie2 * Rechizitoriul MISA , 18 aprilie 2007, Razvan SAVALIUC, Ziua, copie, copie2 ---- * MISA de Cluj, 31 mai 2006, Monica Aciocanesei, Buna ziua, Ardeal, copie, copie2 * MISA continua recrutarile, 28 septembrie 2007, Curentul, preluat de stiri.rol.ro, copie, copie2 * MISA face recrutari la Targu Jiu, 15 Octombrie 2007, Impact in Gorj, copie, copie2 * ADEVARUL DESPRE SCANDALUL MISA, 02 octombrie 2006, Ziarul, preluat de stiri.rol.ro, copie, copie2 * Femeile geloase din viata lui Bivolaru, 14 mai 2004, Libertatea, preluat de PHG.ro, copie, copie2 * MINORELE LUI GRIEG, SCLAVE! , 28 Ianuarie 2005, Lidia Popeanga, Al. Racoviceanu, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Reteta gurului: sex in cimitir; urinoterapie si levitatie, 7/04/2004, Lidia Popeanga, Al. Racoviceanu, Gardianul, preluat de oradea.net, copie, copie2 * Regulament de locuit in ashram-ul "DACICA" din TIMISOARA , 27.03.2004, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Grieg iubit, 5 nov. 2003, Timisoara , 27 martie 2004, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Adeptii lui Bivolaru sunt prizonieri de bunavoie in ashram-urile MISA , 27 martie 2004, Lidia Popeanga Al. Racoviceanu, Gardianul, copie, copie2 ---- * GHIDUSIILE AMANTULUI BIVOLARU, 13.08.2004, MIHAI NICULESCU, Ziarul, copie, copie2 * Juramantul lui „Guru“, 24-01-2006, Adina Anghelescu, Razvan Savaliuc, Averea, preluat de infonews.ro, copie, copie2 * Prima Spirala MISA s-a facut la Tartasesti, 29 Aprilie 2006, Petrisor Cana, Click!, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Bivolaru 'fiul lui Dumnezeu' si 'salvatorul planetei', 30 Mai 2006, Andrei Badin, Adevărul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * MISA se rupe - Cand Guru nu-i acasa discipolii isi dau la basca, 28 decembrie 2006, Toma Roman jr, Jurnalul Naţional, preluat de stiri.rol.ro, copie, copie2 * Rechizitoriu pentru "Grieg - Scumpi", 16 Iunie 2007, Marius Iosef, Evenimentul Zilei, copie, copie2 * Guru, sex cu 1.000 de virgine, 27 iunie 2006, Andrei Badin, Adevărul, copie, copie2 * Copii infectaţi cu HIV, în ashramurile MISA, 20 iunie 2006, Valentin POPESCU, Andrei Badin, Adevărul, copie, copie2 * Ritualurile şocante ale sectei lui Bivolaru, 23 mai 2006, Andrei Badin, Adevărul, copie, copie2 * Studente la zi, curve la fara frecventa, 22 ianuarie 2007, Cristian Anton, Replica de Constanţa, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 ---- * MISA, o retea de pornografie, trafic de persoane si sclavie sexuala, 15 ianuarie 2007, Cristian Anton, Replica de Constanţa, copie, copie2 * «Guru» Bivolaru, trimis din nou in judecata, in lipsa , 16 iunie 2007, Cristian Vasilcoiu, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * GURU BIVOLARU, PROXENET IN JAPONIA, 15 iunie 2007, N.V., Ziarul, preluat de ziare.zaraf.ro, copie, copie2 * In ce film a jucat Simona Lungu?, 15 octombrie 2004, Gabi Golea, Jurnalul Naţional, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Adepti MISA trimisi in instanta , 2 august 2007, Gabriel ANDREESCU, Ziua, copie, copie2 * DEZVALUIRI SENZATIONALE DESPRE EXPERIMENTELE DIN COPILARIE ALE ELEVULUI GRIG BIVOLARU, COPILUL GURU , 8 aprilie 2004, MARIAN GHITEANU, Ziarul, copie, copie2 * MISA a intrat pe lista sectelor periculoase, 13 aug 2007, Cosmin Torr, Cancan, copie, copie2 * Captură record de ecstasy, 24 octombrie 2007, Aldezir MARIN, Gazeta de sud, copie, copie2 * Pornografie si umilinte la MISA, 09 August 2007, MIHAI RÃZVAN ROTARU, ANDREEA PAVEL, dezvaluiri.ro, copie, copie2 * Anul acesta, adeptii MISA practica PINoterapia , 13 septembrie 2007, Andi Topala, Gardianul, copie, copie2 ---- * MISA vrea urino-terapie în şcoli , 22 septembrie 2007, ALEX MUSCALIU, Interesul public, copie, copie2 * Bivolaru nu va fi extradat in Romania, 22 Octombrie 2005, Andrei Dumitrescu, Click!, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Aventura lui Gregorian Bivolaru e comparata cu patimile lui Iisus, 26 Iulie 2005, Andrei Dumitrescu, Click!, preluat de livenews.ro, copie, copie2 * Judecatorii suedezi: 'Guru' Bivolaru va fi extradat in Romania peste cateva luni , 7 Iunie 2005, Sorin Simion, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Pro TV: Nu am facut nici un schimb cu Bivolaru, 11 Iunie 2005, Gardianul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Laura Pausini refuzata de valceni, 18 August 2005, A.B., Ziarulcn.com, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Pipi, daâ€™ pe bani - Porcăiala ciracilor lui guru Bivolaru, 10 septembrie 2007, TOMA ROMAN JR, Jurnalul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Vrajile lui "Guru" Gregorian Bivolaru, 24 Septembrie 2007, Mihai Mincan, Evenimentul Zilei, copie, copie2 * Guru Bivolaru de-abia acum va fi citat în Suedia , 25 septembrie 2007, I.C., Gandul, copie, copie2 * Guru Bivolaru - suedez din 2011, 06 ianuarie 2006, Adevărul, preluat de newspad.ro, copie, copie2 ---- * Adeptii MISA ii invata yoga pe gorjeni , 10 octombrie 2007, Lupta în Gorj, copie, copie2 * The alleged ill-treatment of Simion Lupescu, Madalin Mocanu,Adelina Matei and Victor Safta, 27 May 1997, Amnesty International, copie, copie2 * M.I.S.A. secta pagana cu masca crestina, 16 Septembrie 2007, Cristian Bodnărescu, Noi, NU!, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru este urmarit penal pentru rasism si antisemitism , 20 ianuarie 2006, Ramoan Feraru, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Justitia romana reia procesul lui Guru Bivolaru. Natural, el este tot in Suedia! , 13 martie 2007, Cristian Vasilcoiu, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Secta lui Bivolaru avea statii de interceptare pe frecvente guvernamentale, 23 Mai 2005, Liliana Nastase , Mihai DUTA, Adevarul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Mandatul de arestare preventiva in cazul lui Gregorian Bivolaru ramane in vigoare, 29 septembrie 2004, Curierul Naţional, preluat de stiri.kappa.ro, copie, copie2 * Yoghinii lui Bivolaru, in pozitie de miting in fata Parchetului, 21 ianuarie 2005, Tudorel GLAMAN, Adevărul, copie, copie2 * "Guru" a trimis 200 de fete in Japonia, 21 ianuarie 2005, Claudia Voicu, Libertatea, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Guru Bivolaru, azil politic in Suedia, 04 Ianuarie 2006, Mariana Bechir, Ionel Stoica, Cotidianul, preluat de presa-zilei.ro, copie, copie2 ---- * Telenovela cu Bivolari, 01/04/2004, Ziarul de Iaşi, copie, copie2 * Guru Bivolaru si escrocul Bivolaru au acelasi tata, 1 Aprilie 2004, Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Guru Bivolaru, retinut, facut pachet si trimis la Bucuresti, 30 martie 2004, AFRODITA CICOVSCHI, VALENTIN BOLOCAN, Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 * M.I.S.A. secta pagana cu masca crestina, 16 Septembrie 2007, Cristian Bodnărescu, Noi, NU!, copie, copie2 * Politia impotenta , 26 octombrie 2007, Bogdan GALCA, George TARATA, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Omul anului 2005 , 20 Decembrie 2005, Andrei Comănescu, AIM, copie, copie2 * Partidul MISA, 21 Martie 2005, Andrei R. Dobrogea, Madalin Pribu Gardianul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Bivolarii Romaniei sau invataturile unor urmariti general, 22 octombrie 2005, Andi Topala, Gardianul, preluat de PHG.ro, copie, copie2 * Guru Bivolaru – pus în libertate de autorităţile suedeze, 21 octombrie 2005, Gândul, preluat de infonews.ro, copie, copie2 * 'Judecatoarea porno' - afiliata MISA - umileste CSM-ul, 7 Decembrie 2005, A.I.A., R.S., Click!, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 ---- * Probele imoralitatii 'judecatoarei porno', 8 Decembrie 2005, Adina Anghelescu, Razvan Savaliuc, Click!, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * MISA, predata la liceu, 4 noiembrie 2006, TOMA ROMAN JR, Jurnalul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Justitia suedeza, manipulata de martori drogati sub bagheta judecatorului-porno Simona Lungu, 10 Ianuarie 2006, Adina Anghelescu, Razvan Savaliuc, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Urgii cu Guru, 25 octombrie 2005, Mircea Cartarescu, Jurnalul Naţional, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Cel de-al doilea proces al lui Bivolaru a fost amânat, 06 aug 2007, Realitatea TV, copie, copie2 * «LOCOTENENTII» LUI «GURU» SUNT CERCETATI PENAL, 19-04-2005, Lidia Popeanga, Al. Racoviceanu, Gardianul, preluat de infonews.ro, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru, urmarit penal , 30 martie 2004, Adina ANGHELESCU, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Procesul lui Gregorian Bivolaru va fi reluat, 13 Martie 2007, Marius Iosef, Evenimentul Zilei, copie, copie2 * Atuul lui Guru: suedezii nu cred in Justitia din Romania , 24 Octombrie 2005, Sorin Simion, Andi Topala, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Bivolaru, favorizat de Ministerul Justitiei, 5 ianuarie 2006, Averea, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 ---- * Guru Bivolaru s-a evaporat si in Suedia, 6 Iulie 2006, Cristian Stanescu, Georgeta Ghidovat, Cotidianul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Guru Bivolaru a primit azil politic in Suedia , 4 ianuarie 2006, Cosmin Torr, Averea, copie, copie2 * Raportul CSM in cazul Gregorian Bivolaru arata cu degetul spre ministerul Justitiei, 23 februarie 2006, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * Raportul CSM: Grabit si protector pentru magistrati, 23 februarie 2006, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * Justitia la judecata. Cazul Bivolaru (de Miron Damian), 14 ianuarie 2006, Miron Damian, Cotidianul, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Misantropie, 6 ianuarie 2006, Tia Serbanescu, Curentul, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru are statut de refugiat in Suedia, 4 ianuarie 2006, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * Procesul lui Gregorian Bivolaru va fi reluat in decembrie, 9 noiembrie 2005, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * MISA cere demisia procurorului general Ilie Botos, pentru abuzuri, 26 octombrie 2005, Averea, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru a fost adoptat de suedezi, 22 octombrie 2005, Andrei Badin, Evenimentul Zilei, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 ---- * Capii sectei MISA, invinuiti de trafic de persoane si manifestari antisemite, 29 august 2005, Ravan Savaliuc, Averea, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Cererea de azil politic a "gurului" Gregorian Bivolaru in Suedia, respinsa, 17 august 2005, Liliana Nastase, Adevarul, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Liderul MISA urmeaza sa fie extradat in Romania, 23 iulie 2005, Gardianul, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Primele imagini cu Gregorian Bivolaru, in arest, 8 iunie 2005, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * Conferinta de presa in Suedia pentru "disidentul Bivolaru", 14 aprilie 2005, Realitatea Românească, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Odiseea lui Guru in tarile nordice, 8 aprilie 2005, Andrei Badin, Evenimentul Zilei, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Bivolaru a fost prins in Suedia, 6 aprilie 2005, Jurnalul Naţional, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Yoghinul Bivolaru - capturat in timp ce se integra in absolutul din Suedia, 6 aprilie 2005, Dan CARBUNARU, Nicolae MILITARU, Adevarul, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru a fost prins in Suedia, 5 aprilie 2005, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * MISA lui Bivolaru isi face partid, 21 martie 2005, Gardianul, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 ---- * Monica Macovei va solicita o inspectie in toate dosarele care au primit la PNA scoatere sau neincepere a urmaririi penale, 2 februarie 2005, Adina Anghelescu, Razvan Savaliuc, Ziua, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Stupratori, killer e truffatori: i 30 che fanno davvero paura, 04 novembre 2007, Paola Fucilieri, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru s-a integrat in arest, 31 Martie 2004, AFRODITA CICOVSCHI, Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 * ”Guru” Grig a iesit din beci, 03 Aprilie 2004, A. Adam, Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Dosarul “Christ” prinde viteza Guru Bivolaru intra din nou in ancheta, 29 Aprilie 2004, B. C., Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Mandat de arestare pentru ”guru” Gregorian Bivolaru, 01 Iunie 2004, Bogdan Costescu, Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru, dat in urmarire generala si in consemn la frontiera, 02 Iunie 2004, A. C., Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Mandatul de arestare pentru Gregorian Bivolaru ramane in vigoare, 04 Iunie 2004, Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Inca o cerere de recuzare in cazul Gregorian Bivolaru a fost respinsa, 5 Iunie 2004, Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Noua cerere de recuzare in cazul Gregorian Bivolaru, respinsa, 7 Iunie 2004, Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 ---- * Dosarul yoghinului Bivolaru “leviteaza” din nou spre Tribunalul Bucuresti, 10 Iunie 2004, Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Zeci de descinderi pentru prinderea lui Gregorian Bivolaru, 17 Iunie 2004, Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Monica Macovei a primit ordin sa reactiveze MISA pentru alegerile europarlamentare , 15 noiembrie 2007, Tricolorul, copie, copie2 * Toate drumurile MISA duc la... Monica Macovei! , Tricolorul, articol de: Cooperativa "Ochiul Si Timpanul", copie, copie2 * Mitingul pentru Monica Macovei este organizat de... MISA (?!) , 24 februarie 2007, Tricolorul, copie, copie2 * Gunoierii lui Adriean Videanu si bautorii de urina ai lui Gregorian Bivolaru!!! , 28 februarie 2007, Tricolorul, copie, copie2 * Aceasta vila, situata în comuna Limanu, la Vama Veche (pe malul Marii), apartine Monicai Macovei , 3 martie 2007, Tricolorul, copie, copie2 * Procesul gurului Bivolaru va incepe la 30 septembrie, 18 August 2004, Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Guru are mandat de arestare si pentru trafic de persoane, 18 Aprilie 2005, Afrodita Cicovschi, Curierul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Guru in exil - Bivolaru umbla sa obtina azil politic in Danemarca, 23 iulie 2004, Mihai Niculescu, Ziarul, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 ---- * Gregorian Bivolaru a fost trimis in judecata, in lipsa, 13 august 2004, Gardianul, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Scoala MISA la Iasi, 19/10/2005, Oana MANOLIU, Ziarul de Iaşi, copie, copie2 * Familie destramata de MISA lui Bivolaru , 22 martie 2004, Brăila online, copie, copie2 * La Iasi, dosarul MISA s-a spart ca un balon de sapun, 18 februarie 2006, Marius MARGINEANU, Ziarul de Iaşi, copie, copie2 * Socanta poveste a unui adept MISA din Iasi care s-a sinucis, 23/03/2004, Catalin Stefanescu, Ziarul de Iaşi, copie, copie2 * Stenogramele secrete ale PSD (II), 24 Noiembrie 2004, Sabina Fati, Andreea Pora, Oana Stanciulescu, Evenimentul Zilei, copie, copie2 * Amanare in procesul gurului Bivolaru, 23 Noiembrie 2007, România liberă, copie, copie2 * MISA, adepta practicilor satanice Istoria unei secte, intre doctrinele de tip nazist si fanteziile sexuale aberante , 24 noiembrie 2007, Ioana Theodoru, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Un nou termen al procesului MISA, la Tribunalul Bucureşti, 23 nov 2007, Realitatea TV, copie, copie2 ---- * Judecătoarea MISA, la mâna foştilor colegi de breaslă!, 08-feb-2007, Pro TV, copie, copie2 * Fosti adepti ai MISA vorbesc despre inca un film erotic in care apare o biserica , 27 noiembrie 2007, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Victimele pornografiei şi prostituţiei, 22 mai 2006, Ziarul de Mureş, copie, copie2 * MISA BISERICA. TatAl Nostru CARE ESTI IN SUEDIA , 28 noiembrie 2007, Emil Berdeli, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Un velier romånesc, platou de filmare , 29 noiembrie 2007, Mihnea-Petru Pårvu, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Bivolaru a fost dus la Politie de cativa tigani in timpul perchezitiilor , 28 aprilie 2007, Lidia Popeangaal, Racoviceanu, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Lungu' nasului in CSM, mai tare ca legea! , 1 August 2006, Razvan SAVALIUC, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Singuratatea Laviniei Sandru, 28 Noiembrie 2007, Alin Ionescu, Cotidianul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Cum a trecut Guru granita? , 6 aprilie 2005, Evenimentul Zilei, ediţia de Vest, copie, copie2 * Totul despre sex, la orele de fizică, 3 decembrie 2007, Atac, copie, copie2 ---- * "AM REFUZAT SĂ FAC SEX CU GURU!", 31 Martie 2004, Horatiu ARDELEAN, Bănăţeanul, copie, copie2 * Yoghinii s-au rugat pentru Basescu in Piata Universitatii, 11 decembrie 2004, Eugen Chelemen, Adevărul, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Guru, adus la Herculane pe calea meditatiei, 6 MAI 2006, Lucian URSULETU, Gândul, copie, copie2 * Discipolii lui guru Bivolaru isi cer vibratoarele inapoi, 05 Dec 2007, Georgeta Ghidovat, Mariana Bechir, Cotidianul, copie, copie2 * Stia biserica din Constanta de filmul porno MISA? (VIDEO), 30 Noiembrie 2007, Ziare.com, copie, copie2 * MISA in Baia Mare - Film porno proiectat la Colegiul National "Mihai Eminescu" si Casa de Cultura!, 5 aprilie 2004, Ioana Lucacel, Gazeta de Maramureş, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Judecatoare a Tribunalului Bucuresti, actrita de filme porno, 1 octombrie 2004, Jurnalul Naţional, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Judecatoarea Lungu: vedeta porno sau victima?, 01 Octombrie 2004, Evenimentul Zilei, copie, copie2 * Judecatoarea-porno II, 1 octombrie 2004, Adina ANGHELESCU, Razvan SAVALIUC, Ziua, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Judecatoarea Simona Lungu - actrita porno in "Secretele seductiei", 2 noiembrie 2004, Iulius CEZAR , Violeta FOTACHE, Adevărul, copie, copie2 ---- * Simona Lungu, fosta judecatoare porno, vrea sa revina in magistratura, 29.11.2006, Gabriela STEFAN, Gândul, copie, copie2 * Criminalistii spun ca judecatoarea Simona Lungu este pe casetele porno, 2 noiembrie 2004, Adina Anghelescu, Razvan Savaliuc, Ziua, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * JUCARII SEXUALE DE LA GURU, 17-04-2004, MIHAI NICULESCU, Ziarul, preluat de ziare.zaraf.ro, copie, copie2 * Judecatoarea Simona Lungu va fi sanctionata, 27 octombrie 2004, Iulius CEZAR, Violeta FOTACHE, Adevărul, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * "Secretele seductiei" / Ex-judecatoarea Lungu apare si acuza, 6 decembrie 2005, MIRUNA PASA PETRU, VIOLETA FOTACHE, Jurnalul Naţional, copie, copie2 * "Judecătoarea porno" mai stă pe bară, 9 februarie 2007, N.L., Adevărul, copie, copie2 * Nou termen în recursul formulat de judecătoarea Simona Lungu, 20-09-2005, Evenimentul, copie, copie2 * Lungu demisioneaza, Lupascu ramane , 11 noiembrie 2004, Razvan SAVALIUC, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Potrivit expertizei realizate de INEC, judecătoarea Simona Lungu este protagonista filmului erotic “Secretele seducţiei” , 2 noiembrie 2004, Gazeta Nord-Vest, copie, copie2 * Judecatoarea porno se da traumatizata, 20 septembrie 2005, Miruna Pasa, PHG.ro, copie, copie2 ---- * Pericolul martirizarii lui Bivolaru , 24 martie 2004, Bogdan Comaroni, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Guru loveste de la distanta, 3 decembrie 2007, Geanina Jinaru, Bănăţeanul, copie, copie2 * Cum si-a facut MISA organizatie secreta in Vrancea, 21 octombrie 2005, Ziarul de Vrancea, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Sexbrottsmisstänkt yogaledare får stöd, 13 april 2005, Sydsvenskan (Suedia), copie, copie2 * Yogaledare kvar i cellen, 7 april 2005, Dan Ivarsson, Sydsvenskan (Suedia), copie, copie2 * "Jag blir ledsen när jag hör detta", 5 april 2005, Pia Karlsson, Sydsvenskan (Suedia), copie, copie2 * Natha – en hellig vej til Gud eller prostitution?, 15 November 2004, Tom Thygesen Frederiksen, Dialogcentret (Danemarca), copie, copie2 * Acordarea azilului politic lui Gregorian Bivolaru provoaca proteste in Suedia, 7 Feb. 2006, Sorin Simion, Gardianul, preluat de presa-zilei.ro, copie, copie2 * Ministerul Justitiei nu a trimis in Suedia probele anchetatorilor impotriva lui Gregorian Bivolaru, 06.01.2006, Ramona LICA, Gândul, copie, copie2 * Svar på Nathas genmæle, 20 December 2004, Tom Thygesen Frederiksen, Dialogcentret (Danemarca), copie, copie2 ---- * Tantra som redskab for kristne, 04 Januar 2004, Karsten Brask Fischer, Dialogcentret (Danemarca), copie, copie2 * Yogaledaren begärd utlämnad, 12-04-2005, Eric Tagesson, Sydöstran (Suedia), copie, copie2 * Utpekad sexsekt finns i Karlskrona, 07-04-2005, Eric Tagesson, Sydöstran (Suedia), copie, copie2 * Madalina Dumitru: Sunt urmarita pas cu pas de indivizi in civil , 26 aprilie 2004, Lidia Popeangaal, Racoviceanu, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Rumänsk yogaledare häktad, 06-06-2005, Eric Tagesson, Sydöstran (Suedia), copie, copie2 * Yogaledaren byter ut Karlskronaadvokat, 06-09-2005, Eric Tagesson, Sydöstran (Suedia), copie, copie2 * Yogaledaren frisläppt från häktet, 21-10-2005, Eric Tagesson, Sydöstran (Suedia), copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru: proces aminat , 6 August 2007, okey.ro, copie, copie2 * Re. complaint on behalf of Natha Yoga Center of breach of good pressure behavior in "The New Dialog" 98, 23 December 2004, Karl Henrik Nielsen, Dialogcentret (Danemarca), copie, copie2 * Kritisk information om Natha Yogacenter, Dialogcentret (Danemarca), copie, copie2 ---- * Locotenenta lui Bivolaru, de la Europa Libera la integrarea in absolut prin pornografie , 17 decembrie 2007, Emil Berdeli, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Intaiul actor porno al MISA propovaduieste cuplul deschis , 18 decembrie 2007, Emil Berdeli, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * MISA, de la filme porno la incestul propovaduit de mai-marii sectei , 21 decembrie 2007, Emil Berdeli, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Un yoghin din secta lui Bivolaru si-a macelarit parintii si sora , 22 iulie 1998, Monica BICA, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Liderii sectei lui Grig Bivolaru le cer discipolilor aur si bani pentru a-i emancipa spiritual , 23 iulie 1998, Razvan SAVALIUC, Ziua, copie, copie2 * In secta MISA se practica prostitutia si "vampirismul energetic" prin felatie , 24 iulie 1998, Razvan SAVALIUC, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Liderii MISA spun ca Biserica este Anticristul si ii ameninta cu moartea pe cei care-i tradeaza secretele , 26 iulie 2007, Razvan SAVALIUC, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Lista "ashramurilor" din Capitala ale lui Gregorian Bivolaru , 28 iulie 2007, Razvan SAVALIUC, Ziua, copie, copie2 * MISA l-a retrogradat pe Martz din instructor yoga, la rangul de simplu cursant , 30 iulie 1998, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Sadicul ucigas din Ozana ar putea fi condamnat pe viata , 3 martie 1998, Mara Teodora BANICA, Ziua, copie, copie2 ---- * Senatorii de la Drepturile Omului cer MI, SRI si Justitiei sa puna capat agresiunii sectelor , 26 februarie 1998, Ana DINESCU, Ziua, copie, copie2 * De ce n-am publicat „replicile“ MISA , 22 decembrie 2007, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Legea tacerii a fost incalcata. Incestul, calea catre integrarea in Absolut , 27 decembrie 2007, Emil Berdeli, Gardianul, copie, copie2, copie3, copie4 * Yoghinii si-au tras post de televiziune, 10 Octombrie 2006, dezvaluiri.ro, copie, copie2 * Propaganda in TVR pentru yoghinaria lui Bivolaru pe banii publici (Social), 20 Aprilie 2006, Gândul, preluat de presa-zilei.ro, copie, copie2 * MISA lui Bivolaru s-a strecurat in Liceul "M. Viteazul", 03.11.2006, E.L., Gândul, copie, copie2 * Escrocii si nebunii isi bat joc de poporul credul - Gogorita cutremurului , 7 septembrie 2001, Luminita MOROIANU, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Instructorul yoga Eugen Martz renunta la procesul cu ZIUA , 6 august 2001, R.S., Ziua, copie, copie2 * Adeptii lui Bivolaru anunta cutremure devastatoare , 26 iulie 2001, A.S., Ziua, copie, copie2 * Yoga sau sex in masa (I) - Grig Bivolaru a fost declarat paranoic de catre IML , 8 octombrie 2002, Laszlo KALLAI, Ziua, copie, copie2 ---- * Yoga sau sex in masa (II) - Bivolaru a furnizat poze porno pentru reviste straine , 9 octombrie 2002, Laszlo KALLAI, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Yoga sau sex in masa (III) - Intre orgasmul urinar si abandonarea familiei , 11 octombrie 2002, Laszlo KALLAI, Ziua, copie, copie2 * "Bivolarii" merg la biserica goi pusca , 12 octombrie 2002, Mihai Razvan ROTARU, Laszlo KALLAI, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Yoga sau sex in masa (V) - Orgie pentru Guru , 15 octombrie 2002, Laszlo KALLAI, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Yoga sau sex in masa (VI) - Bivolaru isi bate joc de autoritati de sase ani , 16 octombrie 2002, Laszlo KALLAI, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Sex-live cu yoghinii lui Bivolaru , 8 august 2002, Mihai Razvan ROTARU Doru IORDACHE, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Monica Macovei ,sustinatoarea lui Gregorian Bivolaru si ca presedinte al APADOR-CH si ca ministru al justitiei (Politica) , 06 Ianuarie 2006, Ramona Feraru, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Secta lui Bivolaru avea statii de interceptare pe frecvente guvernamentale, 23 Mai 2005, Liliana Nastase , Mihai DUTA, Adevărul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Monica Macovei da vina pe procurori in cazul Bivolaru, 6 ianuarie 2006, Cosmin Torr, Averea, preluat de infonews.ro, copie, copie2 * Abuzurile reclamate de guru Bivolaru, infirmate de CSM, 24 Februarie 2006, Adevărul, preluat de eziare.com, copie, copie2 Categorie:MISA în presă